Can't take the heat, stay out the kitchen
by Shikamaru-Nara2
Summary: Let's just say that cookies aren't the only steamy things going on in this kitchen. InoXShika lemon! You've been warned!
1. The cookie

Okay Shikamaru-Nara2 has returned is throwing another great lemon fic at you! I was very surprised by the fact that my last InoXShika lemon got over 1000 hits and twelve reviews! It got more hits in the first three hours than my original fic "Realize" got in a few days. And I posted the lemon at 3 a.m.! Well anyway you're here for this lemon fic but I'm not going to rush into it I'm going to take it slow and make you guys beg for more! Now let's get this started!

Can't take the heat? Stay out kitchen!

It was nearing 8 a.m. and a 16 year old Shikamaru Nara was still laying in his bed with one of his arms draped over his eyes wishing that somehow magically time would roll back and he could sleep a few more hours. But his roommate would never allow that. If he was in bed too long she would march across the hall into his room, pull his covers back, literally rip him out of bed and throw him into the bathroom. But he always tried to wait it out as long as he could before she broke in.

'Troublesome women, I don't understand why I ever agreed to let her move in.' Shikamaru thought to himself. 'Well maybe it because of the fact that she's the most beautiful girl you ever laid eyes on and this may be the closest you'll ever get to in an relationship with her.' He sighed to himself and inhaled deeply. His eyes shot open at the smell of something familiar, something sweet. He was planning to ignore it until he heard his roommate scream. He jumped out of bed and rushed downstairs and found his roommate in the kitchen. "Ino I heard you scream, what happened?!"

"Shikamaru I…umm" Ino stop mid-sentence because her focus was now on Shikamaru. A blush crept across her face as she examined him from head to toe.

"Ino what is it?" He wondered why she started blushing. But what he got as an answer was her simply pointing at him. "What are you talking about?" He looked down at what he was wearing, well what he wasn't wearing. He was shocked to find that in his rush he forgot to put on clothes and was only in his boxers.

"Shikamaru put some pants on!" Ino shouted before throwing random kitchen materials at him. When he had finally exited the room Ino placed her hand to her heart. "My hearts racing. And from seeing Shikamaru like that? I know I've seen him in them plenty of times when I've pulled him out of bed. But I was usually mad then and rushing him into the bathroom but I've never gotten that good of look. At those bulging muscles, those luscious abs and he has such a nice tan I just want too…" She mentally slapped herself. "Come on Ino he's your roommate and Shikamaru no less. But I wouldn't mind if he'd hold me tightly in his arms." She said the last part as she wrapped her arms around her waist pretending that they belonged to Shikamaru. "He'd pull me close; kiss me on the cheek before whispering sweet words to me." She cupped her now rosy colored cheeks as she swayed from side to side. "Oh Shikamaru." She basically moaned out the last part of his name.

"What about me?" The boy in question asked as he walked into the kitchen now wearing pants and a under shirt.

"Shikamaru don't sneak up on me! How much did you hear?" A frenzied Ino asked wondering if her little fantasy was overheard.

"Nothing other than my name. Now what the heck happened that it was so troublesome to tell me earlier?" He sounded irritated by the fact that he had to go through all this trouble for something he thought may have been a life or death situation.

"Well I was making cookies for everyone and-"

"Wait cookies? You screamed at the top of your lungs because you were making cookies? Did you burn yourself or something?" He asked in a bored attitude.

"Well no I-" Ino was cut off by Shikamaru again.

"I'm going back to bed to bed then." He waved to her as he turned to return to his slumber.

"But Shikamaru" she said latching onto his arm "it's a big problem and I need your help."

Shikamaru brains instantly stopped. His focus was currently on the way she held his arm, she held so that his arm rested in between two very soft and squishy mounds. 'Is it me or is this the way women get men to do things for them' he thought to himself a he stared at Ino who had begun to pout. 'She just looks so cute like that. I can't take it anymore!' "Fine I'll help. What's the problem?"

"Thank you Shika-kun!" She said while hugging him. "You see I was planning to make really big cookies for the girls but I started to run out of cookie dough I was hoping it would be enough. But it wasn't now I'm stuck with these five bite-sized cookies, what am I going to do?"

"Simple" Shikamaru said as he reached for one "I eat them." Ino was planning to stop him but her reflexes were too slow. Chomp! Shikamaru had already popped the cookie into his mouth and had begun munching on the morsel. "Actually they're quite good" he said as he picked up two more and began munching on another.

"Really?!" Ino sounded almost surprised. "I can't believe they turned out okay! Can I have one?"

"Fine if it'll get you to stop your whining" he said before pushing one of the cookies he had on hand past her lips. Ino momentarily blushed when his finger rested on her lips before she began chewing. "Wow you're right they are good" she chimed as she picked up another from the tray leaving only one bite-sized cookie left. Both of them finished there cookie almost simultaneously and both reached for the last cookie, but Ino was too slow and it was taken by Shikamaru. "Shikamaru that's mine you saw me reaching for it!"

"Not my fault you were too slow."

"I made them so hand it over!" Ino protested.

"It was my idea to eat them when you would have just thrown them away anyway so I'm entitled to this cookie just as much as you."

Ino was stumped. He had her there because she knew she would have thrown them away. She was left with only one choice, to take it by force. "Shikamaru give it to me now" she shouted as she stamped her foot. He shrugged it off and was about to eat it when she tackled him forcing him to the ground. "I said give me the cookie!"

Ino tried to wrestle it from his grasp but he held it just out of her reach. "No way I took it it's mine." He struggled to keep the cookie out of her reach and was winning until she did something unexpected. She began to crawl along his body so she had a better chance of taking the cookie. Shikamaru was rendered immobile when her breasts were placed in his face. He considered doing something a little naughty but decided against it, his current concern was his and Ino's little game of keep away. But in his moment of weakness Ino snatched the cookie.

Ino sat up on his hips straddling them, she considered eating the cookie but figure why rush we can torture him. So she placed the cookie between her lips and just let it rest there. It was almost as if she was daring him to take it but she knew he wouldn't. But on the other hand this was a dare that Shikamaru was willing to take. He leaned forward and bit the cookie clean in half. The both felt a slight tingle when there lips brushed up against each others lips. Both of them were a little surprised by the sensation that both of their half of their cookies fell to the floor before they leaned forward again and gave each other a long hunger starved kiss. The kiss continued for minutes on end their tongues parted the others lips and played with their partners tongue. Shikamaru slowly lowered Ino to the floor so that he hovered over her. He trailed kisses down her neck sucking at the base of her neck that would leave a mark for later. He continued to kiss the other side of her neck receiving various moans in return. His hand traveled up and down her body feeling her every curve. On its journey back up her body his hand took hold of her breast and kneaded them, molding them in his grasp. He received a loud gasp from Ino but silenced her by taking claming her lips.

Ino was enjoying this on her part but she wasn't 100 into it. She needed to stop them. She didn't want to do this with him unless she was sure that this wasn't just going to be a meaningless fling that resulted from the spur of the moment but was based on an actual attraction, a sense of wanting, a sense of love. "S-Shikamaru we need to s-stop" she got out between moans and gasp. He heard her plea and instantly pulled him self off of her. She instantly almost instantly stood up; placing her palms on the counter with her back to him.

Shikamaru felt guilty about what just happened. "Ino I'm sorry." He walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist. He began to whisper in her ear "It's just that I'm tired. I'm tired of this stupid game of tag were playing. I just wish that this moment right here would last forever." He kissed her cheek and trailed kisses down her neck, sucking on the base of her neck darkening the he left earlier.

His words reminded her of the fantasy she had earlier. 'Maybe he does love me but…' Ino's thoughts drained away as Shikamaru continued to kiss her neck. Her arms weakened under her and her legs buckled under her but Shikamaru tight grasp held her up. Ino was brought back to reality when she heard a knock at the door. 'Dang I almost forgot that I promised I'd go somewhere with Sakura today!' "Shikamaru you have to let me go."

"I can't Ino, I don't want too. I can't allow you to leave my life it would be too troublesome." He only tightened his grip around her waist.

"I promise I'm not leaving. That's Sakura at the door. I promised the girls I'd meet with them later. If I don't go now Sakura is going to get suspicious and break the door down."

Shikamaru calculated every reaction Sakura may have to this situation. Most were too troublesome to deal with so he had to let Ino go. Once she was free from his grasp she scooped the rest of the cookies on the tray into a paper bag and headed for the door. Before opening it she turned to Shikamaru blew him a kiss before pulling the door open and exiting their apartment.

TBC

This is the first chapter in a M rated fic I'm writing that will turn into a lemon. I just wanted to make you guys wait for it instead of just rushing into it. Okay the next chapter is on it's way. "You did what?"


	2. You did what?

I can't believe this story has got over 100 hits in two days. Man this is doing way better my first fic that wasn't a lemon. Even though it technically has more hits but that's because you have to go to the first chapter first so the latest chapter only has 48 hits TT. But at least I got a review for this fic. And only one.

Ino: And no you can't see my Shika-kun in his boxers! grabs onto Shikamaru defensively

Shikamaru: sigh This is so troublesome

Me: Come on don't anger the few fans we still have left. sigh Well on with the fic!

Chapter 2: You did what?!

"Hey Ino how ar- why the heck did you slam the door?" Sakura asked when Ino hurriedly exited her apartment and slammed the door.

"Nothing oh nothing it's just that I hurry and get dressed, I didn't expect you to get here so early, yeah that's it." Ino lied with frantic breathing.

"That's not like you Ino. You usually have your clothes picked out the day before and you have impeccable timing and you hate it when others are late. Your breathing hard, said you just got dressed and you rushed out of there and shut the door. Are you hiding something?" Sakura questioned her friend.

"W-what ever gave you that idea." Ino asked fumbling over her words.

"Well maybe because one I gave those examples and two you just asked me a question that was in response to those examples. Ino, were you with a man?" Sakura asked with a sly smile.

Ino was running out of lies. "Oh my god Sakura do you ever give up? Hehe I guess you like to fill up that extra room in you head billboard brow." Sakura twitched at the last remark. Plan, perfect success.

Sakura cracked her knuckles. Ino knew what was coming and decided she should get a head start now. "Get back here pig!" she said before taking off after the running blonde.

Several minutes later Sakura had finally caught Ino grabbing her by the collar and shaking her while threatening her with her fist. "Now that I've caught I'm going to make you apologize for that remark!"

"Um I'd hate to ruin this friendly moment between you two but I just wanted to say you're attracting a crowd." A voice to the side called to them.

"Oh Hi Tenten." Ino and Sakura said before taking a glance at the onlookers of the outdoors tea shop that the girls frequently visited. They quickly sat down to not attract further attention. "Hey Hinata I didn't you there." They said just noticing the still relatively quite girl, who was dating Naruto of all people!

"Well Ino, did you bring them?"

"Of course, I'm not an idiot!" She responded placing the brown bag with the cookies inside on the table.

"But now the question is are they edible." Sakura said snickering.

"Oh hush Sakura they're perfectly fine me and Shikamaru had some earlier this morning." Ino retorted but quickly regretted it when she said his name.

"Oh so you were with a man. But this one was your roommate. But what I want is how he could have eaten any if you told me you had just got dressed when I came to the door. So could that you two were getting a little intimate before last night or was it just before I got there?" Sakura asked slowly uncovering the truth.

Hinata began to blush at the thought at the possibility that Sakura might be right. "This sounds juicy." Tenten chimed in as she began to lean across the table interested in the conversation.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about. The smell of my delicious cookies must have woke him up and he wanted to try one. And about the clothes obviously it got messy in the kitchen so I had to take another shower." She told the trio of girls. 'Perfect Ino you're going to get of Scott free.' She thought to herself as she brushed her hair to the side and accidentally tugging on her collar.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" The girls, surprisingly even Hinata shouted surprising some of the other restaurant goers.

"Huh what are you guys talking about?" Ino asked looking around for what they all saw. "I don't see it, what's going on."

"We're talking about that mark on your neck!" Tenten said pointing a finger at Ino.

"My…neck?" Ino tugged at her collar and looked at her neck discovering said mark in question. Ino recalled that during her and Shikamaru's steamy little moment that he had been sucking on her neck leaving a nice mark for later. 'Dang Shikamaru why must you be so…so passionate.'

"So before I got there you and Shikamaru were doing what now?" Sakura asked accusingly.

There was no way out of it. It was time for her to come clean. "Well you see Shikamaru had came down stairs because of the cookies like I said and he started eating some so I tried to take them away from him. When I did get one away I held it in my mouth to make fun of him. I didn't see it coming when he all of a suddenly leaned forward and bit the cookie. Our lips had brushed each others and well…" She stopped the story their and pointed at the mark on her neck which explained everything.

"Wow that's…kind of kinky." Tenten said before laughing.

"Like you have the room to talk Ms. Splits." Ino retorted that Tenten called her and Shikamaru's little moment was kinky.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you that story. Hey just because I can do a perfect split with my legs going out to the side, one leg in front and one behind me and just because I'm able to keep on foot firmly on the ground while my other leg is on Neji's shoul-mpph" Tenten was silenced when Hinata's hand was clasped over her mouth.

"Tenten the can hear you." Hinata pointed out that several of the male within ear shot were listening intently.

"Well Ino so does that you and Shikamaru are you know?" Sakura asked holding up her pinkie finger. (A/N: if you don't get it the pinkie finger I sometimes used to suggest a relation ship between someone with out having to say it to out loud incase someone is listening.)

"That's the problem. I want that but I can't tell if what he did was either a spur of the moment or actual love. Because right before you came he said something that may lead me to believe that he likes me."

Across town at the Icharuka ramen stand a very similar conversation was taking place. "YOU AND INO DID WHAT?!" A group of boys by the name of Naruto, Lee and Neji shouted in unison. The only one in he one out of the group of boys that seemed unaffected by Shikamaru's story was Chouji.

"This is huge Shikamaru, almost as big as me and Hinata, dattebayo!" (A/N: Sorry had to do it.) Naruto shouted.

"Idiot nothing will ever be that big it took you from the beginning of your academy day until a week ago to figure it out. That makes for 8 years! Besides its too troublesome I don't even if it meant anything to her."

"Shikamaru my friend I must suggest that you must not waste your youth dwelling on something because it is of low chance but chasing after said thing to increase the possibility of gaining what you seek." Lee said possibly quoting something Gai said that was relating to something else yet still qualified. "Like me and Sakura for example. I had doubts about it but I persevered."

"Yeah we all lost money on that bet. But Lee is right you shouldn't give up so easily. You guys are roommates you'll have to face her at some point." Neji added in.

"Looks who talking it took you quite a while to get with Tenten. Your byakugan couldn't even see that she liked you. Besides it's too troublesome." Shikamaru said scratching his head.

"But wouldn't it be even more trouble to see her walk out of your life and into another guys when you have a perfectly good opportunity to keep her in your life forever." Chouji said finishing off his ramen. Shikamaru finally began soaking in his friends words and realized that they were right, even Naruto. "Well since I won the Shikamaru and Ino bet you guys are going to pay." Chouji added in for he was the only on in possibly all of Konoha who other than Asuma and their parents who for saw Ino and Shikamaru getting together and so was the only one who said they'd get together in the bet.

Hours later Shikamaru was laying in bed awake staring up at the ceiling reflecting on some of the things the guys said and trying to figure out how he should approach his situation with Ino but realized he wasn't going to get a chance to think when he heard a knock at his door. "Um Shikamaru can I come in?" Ino voice called from the other side of the door. She got a groan in response and figure that was better than nothing so she went in anyway.

Shikamaru was taken aback when he saw Ino walk in wearing a black sick night gown that resembled a robe. It had the bud of a rose on the back and it barely reached mid thigh. "Um i-it's about what happened earlier today isn't it?"

"Yep" She said as she took a seat next to him before suddenly skidding under the covers and motioning towards him.

"Ino w-what are you doing?" Shikamaru was a little freaked by Ino's actions.

"It's a little cold you don't mind do you?" She didn't really get an answer but she wasn't actually planning to take no as an answer. "And yes I want to talk about earlier. Why did you do that?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do! I want an answer!"

"It's too-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence with troublesome! This has bugging me all day. I need an answer right now. Did you kiss me because you like me or because it was the spur of the moment? And why did you say those things?" Ino asked a series of questions that needed answers.

"I well- I don't know." He gave a long groan no knowing what to say.

"Liar! You know full well why you did that! I need you to tell me. I need you to tell me…tell me that you like me." Ino said pausing before she got her point across looking as if she was about to cry.

'Great now what do I do? If I knew it was going to end up being this troublesome I wouldn't have kissed her. But why is it bugging her so. Why does she care if I like her or not? Does she really care for me? Does she actually like me?' Yet the entire time Shikamaru contemplated this Ino was growing more anxious to hear his answer, on the verge of tear because as he thought about what to do she thought he was thinking of ways to explain that it was nothing. He was running out of time. If he didn't tell her now she would most likely get the wrong idea, cry herself to sleep and be to hurt to consider him ever again, and his only option now is to finish what they started. He leaned forward kissing her on the cheek and whispered. "Do I like you? No not really, because I love you."

She seemed fazed by his words. A tear rolled down her cheek before she lunged at him embracing him. "Oh Shikamaru you don't know how long I've waited for you to tell me that." She said before rapidly kissing him on the cheek before the touched lips. As they kissed, he pulled her down so that she rested on top of him as they lay in bed together. He trailed kisses down her neck and re-freshened his mark at the base of her neck. His hands slid down her voluptuous figure passing over the edge of her night gown before sliding them upwards until they rested on her rear. He moved his hands over her smooth bottom before giving a smack and a nice squeeze making Ino squeal in delight. "Shika you're so bad." She sighed.

"What do you expect? I've been around you for so long wanting you. Then you become my roommate and every now and then I see you walk by my door in nothing but your bra and panties, a towel with your body glistening from the shower, a shirt and short, or well this." He kissed underside of her neck as his hand slipped in to her robe and undid it exposing her blue bra. He began to kiss every part of her exposed flesh as great moans parted from Ino's lips. His hands slid up her back and was about to unhook her bra when she stopped him.

"Easy their tiger. This is only our first night as a couple. We can't go that far, at least not yet." Shikamaru seemed a little annoyed which made her giggle. She forced him on to his back as they kissed. Her leg grazed his inner thigh and brushed against his erection. She giggled before saying "Looks like some is a little excited.

He gave a sarcastic laugh. His arm bolted downward and poked her nether regions through her undergarments causing her to give out a moan. "Looks like I'm not the only one." He said as he smirked.

"oh my god Shikamaru how could you!" She shouted playfully pummeling him.

To be continued

Haha you thought you were gonna get the lemon huh? Well no but I'm plan to put it in the next chapter…OMG Tenten how did you get in here? What happened to my guards? see's them on the ground…Dang.

Tenten: How could you make me say that and in front of so many? Even poor innocent Hinata was there!

Me: it was for comedy reasons. Plus most guys think that's possible considering the way you move when you use the scrolls for your weapons. It's kind of hot.

Tenten: R-really?...That besides the point. I'm here to kill! staps in shouler and begins to gush blood

Ino: Um do to the writers injury we don't know when the next chaper will be up.

Me: H-help me…


	3. hot and steamy

Okay I'm back from my little break because some one had to go psycho over something that is most likely true. glares at Tenten

Tenten: it's your fault

Me: but you know it's true and it's already out there so you can't stop it

Tenten: why you lunges at me with kunai

Me: writes something on paper

Neji: Tenten I love you tackles her

Me: Ph34r my m4d writing skillz to control people. Well any who thanks for the reviews. Now finally the point you've all been waiting for the chapter that makes this fic a lemon! Children avert thine eyes for things are going to get hot and steamy, like the title states if you can't take the heat stay out the kitchen even though this chapter doesn't take place in- wait why am I telling you this you're about to read it.

Hot and steamy

It was 8:00 a.m. and Shikamaru lay in bed staring up at the ceiling he wanted to return to dream land but couldn't due to his current position. Ino was quietly sleeping as she lay almost directly on top of him, her head resting on his chest, her arms wrapped around his abdomen. It had been weeks since there little incident in the kitchen and they had grown close enough to share the same bed in the minimal amount of clothing, their undergarments! And we all know that with a lovely girl lying in bed next to you in nothing but her bra and panties was hard to fall asleep with especially if you just woke up. "This is such a drag. I'm going to need an ice cold baths every morning if I continue to wake up before her." Shikamaru heaved a loud sigh and took the first chance to hop out of bed when Ino rolled over and replaced the area where he once laid with his pillow so just in case if she rolled over she had something she could snuggle up next to.

Once in the bathroom took the priority of brushing his teeth first. As soon as he was finished with that he removed the few articles of clothing that he wore to sleep and that when he heard a knock at the bathroom door accompanied by the words "What the hell, Shikamaru hurry up and get out of the bathroom!" It was a female's voice and only one had access to his apartment and would be this pissed if he wasn't out of the bathroom when she woke up. He frantically put on a towel before going to open the door.

Unannounced to Shikamaru that almost immediately after he exited his room Ino sprang awake clutching the pillow in her arms. She looked around still slightly weary from sleep before looking down at the pillow that she clutched tightly in her arms. "Hmm? Shika-kun must have gotten up early because he had some important business…and I missed it!" shouting the last part by the fact that she missed quite possibly the rarest site in all of Konoha. "Guess I might as well get ready for my shower," she sighed as she went to the hall closet.

When she finally collected all of her materials she headed to the bathroom but was surprised to find the door locked. Placing her ear to the door she could hear movement on the other side of the door. Putting two and two together she figured that Shikamaru hadn't left like she thought but was still in the bathroom! And there wasn't anything she hated more than someone being in the bathroom when she wanted to go in. She banged on the door and shouted "What the hell, Shikamaru get out of the bathroom!"

Shikamaru opened the door to be greeted by an angry looking Ino who stood there tapping her foot. Shikamaru had a hard time deciding whether he should say something or continue to stare at her, for she still wore the light blue panties and bra with lace trimming that she slept in. He chose to talk because if he didn't she might kill him. "Um good morning?"

"Good morning my behind! You know good and well that I hate it when someone is in the bathroom when I need to be!" she shouted as she pointed an accusing finger at him. "Well now that you're out get out of my way." She begun to push past him but was stopped when he poked her in the forehead causing her to stop. "What was that for?!"

Shikamaru pointed at himself before saying "look very closely at me what do you see?"

She did as she was told and began blushing as her eyes traveled down his body and saw he was only in a towel. "W-what am I supposed to be seeing?"

"There isn't a single droplet of water on me. I haven't even gotten in the shower yet."

"Well can't you just wait until I'm done before you take yours?" She was very annoyed by the idea that she'd have to wait until he was done showering before she could take hers.

"That's one option or we could…" Shikamaru reached out grabbing her arm and pulling up against his chest before kissing her "we could take one together," a sly smirk crept across his face.

Taken aback by his suggestion Ino pulled away from him. "You know what, I think I'll wait," she began to open the door but Shikamaru arm stretched out over her shoulder and shut it while his other arm wrapped around her waist as he began to trail kisses down her neck. "But then again I guess I could."

"That's a good girl," he spun her around so that he could face her "or a very naughty one. And naughty girls need to be taught a lesson." He gave a sly smirk.

Ino stared at him searching for answers for what he meant by teaching her a lesson. "Shikamaru what are you going to-eep, her question ended in a squeal as one of Shikamaru's hands gave her only partially protected rear a resounding smack. "Shikamaru you perv-eep, he stopped her talking again by smacking her rear before giving it a gently rub and taking her lips with his.

"Hehe sorry I just wanted to hear you squeal." He lifted her off her feet and placed her on the sinks counter. "Now about that little shower matter, I believe you need to be undressed for that." He slid one of his hands up her back and attempted to undo her bra but failed. "Such a troublesome piece of clothing why must you women wear these things?"

Ino went into a giggling fit watching him try to unhook her bra. "I can't believe you can't unhook a bra! I'd think you'd know how after all the time you've been with Temari I'd think you'd have learned," she said as she undid her bra letting her soft mounds bounce free of their restraints. Shikamaru said something that she didn't quite catch. There was no way he wanted to stop now, after all it was his idea. "What was that? Speak up I couldn't hear you."

"I'm a virgin okay!" Shikamaru shouted loudly that possibly their neighbors might have hear.

Ino went into another giggling fit at his outburst. "You're still a virgin! And here I thought with Temari and the random fan girls of yours that leave strange letters for I'd thought you were getting action whenever my back was turned and only a matter of time before you come for me. But you're steal a-eep," she squealed again as Shikamaru smacked her rear harder than before causing her to arch her back extending her chest out to him. He took this opportunity to claim one of the peaks of the mound causing her to moan. He sucked and twirled his tongue around the nipple while his hand took hold of her other breast and he began to mold it in his hand shaping it. Every so often he'd alternate between the two. He looked p at her with a grin on his face "I may be a virgin but I can still make you moan," He kissed her soft lips before trailing kisses down her neck, he continued down her body, sucking on her breast before he continued his lips journey down her body. He stopped at her navel and looked questionably at a mark next to it that was slightly darker than her skin tone. Upon closer examination it seemed that this discoloration was in the shape of a heart. "Hey Ino you never told me you had a heart shaped birthmark. (A/N: note that around Ino's mid section she would usually wear binding so this area wouldn't be shown. Do not look for this mark on Ino or bug Kishimoto-san about it. You will receive no answer for it doesn't exist unless you're reading a fic by me.)

"Well it's not in a place I'd usually show to everyone. Plus I could just hear Sakura laughing at me if she saw it."

"Well I think it's kind of cute," He gave this area another kiss. "But we still have to get rid of these." He tugged at the side of Ino's panties and slipping them of her exposing her wetness to the world. "Not even in the shower and you're already soaked Ino."

She covered herself feeling Shikamaru's stare roam over her body. But driven by the intoxicating scent she was giving of he moved her hand out of the way before he slid a two fingers into her. He slid them in and out of her causing her to let out low moans, not very satisfied with her weak reaction so her as he moved his fingers in and out he added in a wrist flicking motion making her moan louder. It still wasn't loud enough for him he began to cross and uncross his fingers. She was bellowed a loud moan before Shikamaru felt that it was time to move onto the next step. He removed his finger from her center before giving it a lick. He began to lick it slowly from top to bottom before giving swift licks from side to side starting from the top and moving to the bottom. He thrust his tongue inside her quickly moving it in and out before sending it deep inside her, twirling it around licking every part of her that his tongue could reach.

Judging by her moans he figure that she was pretty close to her peak. But he didn't want her to come to quick and hidden from the world by a towel his member was throbbing and wanted to enter her, now! He pulled his tongue out of her before standing up to kiss her. She could taste herself on his lips but she didn't care. "That's enough with the 4-play. Now the real fun begins," he said as he began to walk towards the shower.

"But Shika, Ino said as she wrapped her arms around him from behind "like you said don't you have to be naked." She tugged the towel off of him exposing his erected manhood to her eyes. She took it in her hand and began to stroke it slowly with her hand. She stoked it faster, rotating her hand around it as she moved it from side to side causing him mass amounts of pleasure. She moved herself in front of him and crouched down on her knees before licking his throbbing member from base to tip before taking it into her mouth. She slid her mouth up and down his shaft her tongue licking it all the while. She stopped every so often to rotate her tongue around its tip.

As Shikamaru gazed down at into he realized that if he didn't stop her now they'd never make it to the shower. He pulled himself out of her mouth and lifter of the ground, he carried her to the shower, turning on the water before he jumped in taking her with him. Upon entry he pulled her close to her and kissed her under the raining water. He trailed kisses over her skin. "Of coarse what kind of shower would this be without any soap filled fun?" He asked as he reached for a towel and placed shower gel on it. He moved the towel down Ino's slender body, paying especial attention to her breast as his hand moved down her body, upon reaching her thighs he slid his hand back up and rubbed the towel over her core.

Ino gave out a moan, the combination of the towel and the gel it was making her feel extremely good. Ino was catching on to Shikamaru's tactics but of course two could play that game. "You right Shika there's always room for soap filled fun," she said as she poured some gel into her hand. Her arm shot downward and grabbed onto his still hard member. She began to stroke it slowly the gel giving him more bang for his buck.

But what Ino didn't know was that she played right in to his hands. He pressed her back against the shower wall. He said three simple words that both scared Ino and made her wish for what he was thinking. Those words were "are you ready?" He got his answer in the form of a nod. Ino braced herself before he slid himself into her. Before he was halfway in he met with a barrier. He knew exactly what it was "pretty funny coming from someone who makes fun of someone for being a virgin who is one you hypocrite." Ino gave a forced laugh upon him exposing the truth but let out a small scream when he broke through the barrier.

Even under the waters spray he could see a tear roll down her cheek. They stood there under the raining water waiting for her pain to subside until she kissed him telling him to continue. He started out slow sliding in and out of her. She moaned as pleasure over took pain and egged him to continue. She wrapped her legs around him and he pulled back she pulled him back in. His legs were begging to give out from under him; he slid them onto the base of the tub to continue the job. He continued to thrust into her as the water rained down upon them. The felt something building within them Shikamaru gave a few more thrust and one final big thrust before they came together. There they lay joined as one motionless as it rained down upon them.

An hour or so later they both lay on the couch, in each others arms finishing what was left of the batch of cookies that started this all when a knock came to the door. When Shikamaru answered he was met with another chuunin that said Tsunade-sama wished to meet him. Ino knew he had to go but he had to play one final joke on him before he left. "Shika-kun hurry back…I'm feeling a little dirty after that shower." She winked at him while as she held a cookie between her lips. He knew what she wanted and he wanted to give it to her. He leaned forward and bit the cookie in half their lips brushing each others they same way that started their new life together.

END!!!

W00t another fic done! I don't think this was a good as my others but I shouldn't really judge my work I'll leave that up to the readers. So please review. It's said that if you don't that a ShikamaruXIno kills a Shikamaru and Ino bushin.

Shikamaru: That's not true

Ino: Yeah this is just a publicity to get reviews.

Me: shush don't you my lovely star the beautiful Ino to get reviews.

Ino: well…

Me: then it's settled. Okay that's it for now I should get back to finishing my original fic, which won't have a sequel since the hits have gotten weak. But if you want more lemons just ask.


End file.
